


not a hero / not a villain

by erbine99



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, agatha harkness has feelings for wanda, but the world is more important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbine99/pseuds/erbine99
Summary: Agatha Harkness might be feeling a little something for Wanda Maximoff. Just a little. It's not important.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff, Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	not a hero / not a villain

**Author's Note:**

> I uh, had to write some Agatha/Wanda. Do we have a ship name or do I have to call it "Wagatha"? You'll see more from me because oops I'm obsessed with Agatha Harkness now. 
> 
> (yes, I'm still working on my other fics)
> 
> This is short and drabble-y because I don't want to write anything plottish until the final episode comes out. Just to avoid getting stepped on by canon. 
> 
> I firmly believe Agatha Harkness is not the bad guy. But uh if she is I'm still in love with her so oops. I blame Kathryn Hahn.

Wanda Maximoff is intriguing. That much has been true from the start. But it’s not until the moment Agatha Harkness hears that damn theme song that she knows she’s feeling something. 

It’s catchy, that much is true. But what it is, more than that is dramatic and silly and maybe even full of desperation. Wanda wants so terribly not to be the bad guy. Agatha herself has been over that hang-up for centuries, but that doesn’t mean she never felt like that. 

Agatha too is dramatic. It’s part of being a witch, really. What’s the point of all this power if you can’t have a little fun with it? 

And power. Well, power Wanda has in spades. There are times when Agatha gets a little closer than is strictly necessary, just to feel that power thrumming under Wanda’s skin. The poor thing doesn’t know how to camouflage it at all - and Agatha certainly isn’t going to tell her until she can figure out if it’s even safe to teach such a powerhouse anything.

Poor thing - those are the words she most associated with Wanda. All that power and not a bit of true joy. Playing sitcom families with a dead man. A dead robot even, such a bland guy. Wanda’s clearly devoted to him though. Agatha has thought, briefly, about having someone so in love with her they’d be willing to rearrange the universe. She’s never, ever known that type of love, not in all her centuries. 

And it’s not smart to look at Wanda Maximoff, perhaps the most powerful person in the universe, and think if things were different, maybe I could love her. It’s not smart to make little excuses to touch her. It’s not even smart to sympathize with the poor dear. 

And when she lures Wanda into that basement, she knows exactly what she’s going to do. She’s going to force the dear thing to face whatever trauma she’s been holding onto. Goddamn it, Agatha is going to help for once. Will she do it sweetly? Not at all. That’s not her way. But Wanda has had enough time to play house with a dead man. Wanda needs to heal. 

Agatha can’t say she doesn’t enjoy having Wanda under her power. There’s something absolutely infuriating about Wanda Maximoff’s strength. So much, for someone who isn’t even trying. Agatha tries. Agatha is trying even now because even runes make it hard to hold the Scarlet Witch. 

Watching Wanda’s past, Agatha has to stop herself from tearing up. She has to remember that there's nothing soft about herself, absolutely nothing kind or sweet even if she’s trying to help. She hides behind sarcasm. Pushes and pushes Wanda, trying to piece her back together. 

And in the end, Agatha is not a fool. No matter how tempted she is to kiss the embodiment of chaos magic - she doesn’t. She knows now is not yet the time, if there will ever be one. And more important than whatever small affection Agatha might be feeling is the danger of this woman who can reshape the universe.

So yes, she uses the children as hostages. Agatha is almost certain they’re not real people, just… magical constructs. Just like Vision. But they matter to Wanda and it does hurt to see the anguish in her eyes. 

The structural integrity of the universe is more important than Wanda Maximoff. It has to be. And if she must, Agatha Harkness will hold back Wanda Maximoff from altering the world any further. Some things are more important than beautiful, half-broken women. And sure, Agatha cares about the universe - she has to live in it, doesn’t she? Doesn’t make her some sort of hero.


End file.
